gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RS-82B-R GM II Custom
RS-82B-R GM II Custom is a variant of the GM II featured in the side story novel Tyrant Sword of Neofalia, and was designed by Kazumi Fujita. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RS-82B-R GM II Custom is a high-mobility variant of the GM II. It was used as the basis for the RX-178-X0 Prototype Gundam Mk-II and the RX-86 Sam. Originally developed to replace the unfavorable RS-81 Nemo, it went on to become the leading Federation mobile suit of its time. Its performance is said to rival the famed RX-78 Gundam. The R type was re-designed and heavily modified for the Borderland Security Defense Fleet by upgrading the search capabilities and mobility. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle RS E-286 :The main weapon of GM II Custom, powered by a rechargeable energy cap. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate most armor not treated with specific counter-measures. This model feature a stronger output and better performance than a standard RMS-179 GM II's Beam Rifle ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. Emitting a blade-shaped beam, it can through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The GM II custom has one beam saber stored on its backpack. ;*Shield :A basic arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Shields are also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The GM II Custom's shield possesses minor offensive capabilities as a Grenade Launcher was mounted on it. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series. These head mounted shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or attack vehicles. System Features ;*Sensor System ;*Scanning System SG-325 History Due to the powerful ability of the super Newtype, Keith McGreggor, the Earth Federation Forces decided to give him the RS-82B-R GM II Custom. It was heavily modified for the Borderland Security Defense Fleet by upgrading the search capabilities and mobility. It was abandoned by Keith for the more powerful SX-NFR-01SES Tyrant Sword. Picture Gallery RS-82B-R GM II Custom Novel Design.jpg|Novel Design RS-82B-R GM II Custom MS Head Front View.jpg|Head Front View RS-82B-R GM II Custom MS Head Back View.jpg|Head Back View RS-82B-R GM II Custom MS Head Under View.jpg|Head Bottom View RS-82B-R GM II Custom Beam Rifle.jpg|GM II Custom's Beam Rifle RS-82B-R GM II Custom Shield with Grenade Launcher.jpg|GM II Custom's Shield Model Kit RS-82B-R GM II Custom Front View.jpg|Model Kit Front View Model Kit RS-82B-R GM II Custom Back View.jpg|Model Kit Back View RX-78 Kai.jpg References